


Opieńki ciągle trajkoczą

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Kapitan Hornblower nareszcie zdobył dość pieniędzy, by kupić wiejską rezydencję. Niestety, w Anglii, do której wróciła magia, wyremontowanie domu bywa bardzo trudne.





	Opieńki ciągle trajkoczą

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany na akcję "Przeminęło z fikiem" na forum Mirriel.  
> Zainspirowała mnie książka "Horatio Hornblower, jego życie i czasy" N.C. Parkinsona – fejkowa biografia Hornblowera, coś pomiędzy kompendium wiedzy a oficjalnym fanfikiem. Parkinson dopisał od siebie np. historię pierwszego właściciela Smallbridge i kłopoty z remontem posiadłości, a ja pomyślałam, że te motywy mogłyby zagrać w crossoverze z JSMN. No to kazałam im grać…  
> Tekst miał być crackiem, ale nie do końca chciał.

– Dlaczego pokoje ciągle nie są gotowe? Dlaczego nikt nie pracuje przy remoncie? Co to ma znaczyć?

     Hornblower wypowiedział te słowa swoim najbardziej kapitańskim tonem. Gdy używał go na okręcie, marynarze spodziewali się najgorszego. Należało przyznać, że ton działał również na murarzy i malarzy, bo wszyscy starali się jak najmniej zwracać na siebie uwagę, wreszcie jednak majster zdobył się na odpowiedź.

     – Nikt nie pracuje, bo tu się nie da pracować, sir. Robimy, co możemy, ale nie da się remontować domu, jeżeli pomieszczenia pojawiają się i znikają.

     – Właśnie – poparł go jeden z robotników. W chwili, gdy majster się odezwał, oni również nabrali odwagi. – Malujemy pokój, a on potem znika.

     – Pokoje się mnożą i błądzimy w korytarzach – dodał trzeci.

     – I musimy wynosić meble, chociaż rezydencja powinna być już pusta.

     – Ludzie, czy wy w ogóle słyszycie, jakie brednie powtarzacie? – rozgniewał się Hornblower.

     – Za pozwoleniem, sir, ale to nie są żadne brednie, tylko szczera prawda – powiedział najstarszy z murarzy. – W rezydencji zalągł się elf.

     – Elf? – Hornblower myślał, że się przesłyszał.

     – Właśnie tak, elf, w dodatku jakiś nerwowy – potwierdził stary murarz. – Psoci, przestawia pokoje, a nam nie daje robić. Przegania nas i mówi, że to jego i mamy iść precz.

     – Bzdura! – krzyknął Hornblower. – Naprawdę sądzicie, że w to uwierzę? Nie chce wam się pracować, ot co. Każę was…

     Tu zabrakło mu konceptu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jest po prostu śmieszny, bo co właściwie mógłby im zrobić? Nie był ich kapitanem, a oni członkami jego załogi, nie mógł ich wysłać do obsługi pomp ani wychłostać, a oni świetnie o tym wiedzieli. Mógłby ich co najwyżej zwolnić, jednak w ten sposób działałby na własną niekorzyść. W okolicy wcale nie było łatwo o wykwalifikowanych rzemieślników.

     – Za pozwoleniem, sir, ale to nie są żadne bzdury, tylko szczera prawda. Paru moich ludzi widziało tego elfa – powiedział majster. – To wcale nie jest takie dziwne, że w Smallbridge Manor zalągł się elf. Pan Barnett umarł dwa lata temu, przez dwa lata bez gospodarza wszystko się może w domu zalęgnąć, myszy, węże, nietoperze, to czemu nie ktoś z Faerie? Mamy teraz w Anglii magów, a za magami elfy przyłażą.

     – Kto widział tego… elfa? – spytał Hornblower.

     Wciąż był zirytowany, ale powiedział sobie, że najpierw spróbuje po dobroci. Wszystko da się pewnie jakoś rozsądnie wyjaśnić.

     – Ja widziałem elfa – przyznał się najstarszy. – Tak samo Tom Adams i Jake Burns. Pobłądziliśmy w korytarzach i nas przegonił.

     – Nie próbowaliście go wyrzucić?

     Wszyscy robotnicy spojrzeli na niego mniej więcej tak, jak marynarze patrzyliby na kapitana, który kazałby im tępić albatrosy albo w inny sposób kusić los na morzu, tylko z większym zgorszeniem.

     – A czy ktoś z nim rozmawiał?

     – Kiedy on wcale nie chce z nami gadać. Może zgodziłby się mówić z jaśnie panem – zasugerował nieśmiało najstarszy murarz.

     – Proszę się z nim rozmówić, sir – poparł go majster. – My byśmy naprawdę chcieli zrobić tę robotę na czas, ale się nie da. Może zdoła mu pan przemówić do rozumu, sir. Niech on nas zostawi w spokoju i da nam pracować, a my już zrobimy, co do nas należy. Będzie pan zadowolony.

     – Gdzie mógłbym spotkać tego elfa? – spytał Hornblower.

     – A to akurat dosyć łatwe, sir – oświadczył majster. – Najprościej wejść do pokoju, w którym mamy urządzić pana gabinet, a potem iść za muzyką. Elf stale piska na flecie.

     – I to głośno!

     Hornblower podejrzliwie przyjrzał się całej grupie, ale rzemieślnicy nie wyglądali na pijaków, żartownisiów ani blagujących obiboków. Prawdą było też to, że do Anglii wróciła magia, skoro zaś działała w kraju, mogła też działać w Smallbridge. Wyglądało na to, że Horatio musiał uwierzyć, że pod jego własnym dachem działy się rzeczy, o których się filozofom nie śniło, i porozmawiać z dzikim lokatorem. Ostatecznie nie były to pierwsze negocjacje w jego życiu.

 

*

 

     Zza uchylonych drzwi dobiegał hałas, który prawdopodobnie miał być muzyką. Gdy Hornblower podszedł bliżej, zauważył, że źródłem dźwięków rzeczywiście był flet, na którym grał szczupły jegomość w stroju myśliwskim. Flecista wyglądał na tyle zwyczajnie, że przy odrobinie nieuwagi można by go wziąć za ekscentrycznego ziemianina z prowincji. Zdradzały go tylko cienkie, zakończone zawijasem brwi, i ciemne włosy z zielonkawym połyskiem, typowym raczej dla ptasich piór. Dziki lokator Smallbridge dostrzegł kapitana, skinął mu głową, ale nie przestał piskać na flecie i już po chwili wydawał się całkowicie pochłonięty wytwarzaniem hałasu. Hornblower zawrzał gniewem na tę zniewagę. Uznał, że w danej sytuacji nie obowiązują go konwenanse. To on był tu u siebie i to elf powinien mu się tłumaczyć, nie odwrotnie. Kapitan wszedł do pokoju bez zaproszenia, nie usiadł jednak, przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie było na czym. Elf zajął jedyny fotel i nie raczył zareagować na wejście właściciela Smallbridge, w dalszym ciągu zapamiętale hałasował na instrumencie. To było wprost nie do pojęcia.

     – Co to ma znaczyć? – spytał ostro Hornblower.

     Elf przestał wreszcie grać.

     – Nie podoba się panu muzyka? Nie chce pan jej słuchać? – spytał ze szczerym zdumieniem. – Wybrałem tę melodię ze względu na pana, choć raczej unikam ludzkiej muzyki, a dla pana to nic nie znaczy – dodał jeszcze, ni to zdziwionym, ni to oskarżającym tonem.

     Kapitan poczuł takie samo zakłopotanie, jak wtedy, gdy zdarzyło mu się nie rozpoznać hymnu Wielkiej Brytanii. Był tak dalece pozbawiony słuchu muzycznego, że melodie rzeczywiście nic dla niego nie znaczyły. Bardzo możliwe, że elf grał „Heart of oak” albo coś podobnego, i fakt, że oficer marynarki brytyjskiej nie rozpoznał utworu, był kompromitujący.

     – Hmm – mruknął Hornblower, przez co poczuł się jeszcze bardziej głupio, co z kolei go rozzłościło. – Nie przyszedłem tu po to, by słuchać muzyki – powiedział ostro. – Żądam, by natychmiast wyprowadził się pan z mojej posiadłości.

     – Nie rozumiem, o czym pan mówi. Przecież ja w niej nie mieszkam – zdziwił się elf. – Bywam w niej tylko, do czego mam pełne prawo. Pan Tomasz Barnett swego czasu dał mi słowo honoru, że będę mógł korzystać z posiadłości tak długo, jak długo będę tego potrzebował.

     – Pan Tomasz Barnett nie żyje od dwóch lat i nic mi nie wiadomo o jego obietnicach.

     – Podaje pan w wątpliwość słowo dżentelmena? – oburzył się elf. – Cóż… Nie mam ochoty sprowadzać tu pana Barnetta. Trumna zdążyła już obrosnąć pleśnią, a ja nie lubię niepokoić grzybów z byle powodu, poza tym widok z całą pewnością nie byłby miły dla oka, ale jeśli będzie się pan upierał przy swoim, nie będę miał innego wyjścia. Pan Barnett potwierdzi moje słowa.

     Hornblower mimo woli wyobraził sobie Tomasza Barnetta, zmuszonego do wstania z grobu po tak długim czasie. Kapitan nie wiedział, czy elf rzeczywiście potrafi sprowadzić tu pierwszego właściciela Smallbridge, zwłaszcza dwa lata po jego śmierci, ale, jak chyba wszyscy w Anglii, słyszał o przypadku lady Pole, nie mógł więc tego wykluczyć. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w danej sytuacji słowo honoru dane przez nieboszczyka mogłoby go do czegokolwiek zobowiązywać, tymczasem elf nagle się rozgadał.

     – To zabawne, że moje znajomości z właścicielami Smallbridge zawsze zaczynają się od rozmowy o wskrzeszaniu zmarłych. Nie wiem, czy słyszał pan o tym, że narzeczona pana Barnetta zginęła w wypadku na polowaniu tuż przed planowanym ślubem. Pan Barnett nigdy nie otrząsnął się po stracie, wciąż marzył, by cofnąć czas, aż w końcu zaczął się interesować magią. Zaniedbał dom, bo usłyszał gdzieś, że w ruinach czary udają się lepiej, i starał się doprowadzić do obłędu, ponieważ miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu zdoła wezwać kogoś z mojego ludu, nie był jednak tym, kogo wskazywała przepowiednia Króla Kruków, więc oczywiście wszystkie zabiegi nie zdały się na nic. W końcu zaprzestał prób i żył jak większość tutejszych ziemian, tyle, że nie remontował domu. Kiedy magia wróciła do Anglii za sprawą tego Norrella, czy jak mu tam, pan Barnett przypomniał sobie o dawnych eksperymentach, z czystej ciekawości wrócił do studiowania ksiąg i w ten sposób otworzył mi drogę do Smallbridge. Muszę przyznać, że nie był zadowolony, że mu się udało. Jak sam mi wyznał, zdążył się już zestarzeć i pogodzić z myślą, że spotka się z narzeczoną w waszych zaświatach, i sam nie wie, co go właściwie podkusiło. Ja również nie byłem zadowolony, że wezwano mnie bez potrzeby, ale Smallbridge mi się spodobało, a i pan Barnett z czasem polubił moje wizyty. Powiedział, że zawsze będę tu mile widzianym gościem.

     – Więc pan Barnett był magiem? – zdziwił się Hornblower.

     – Nie słyszał pan o tym? A to ciekawe. Edwin Barnett ze Shropshire powinien był panu powiedzieć. Na pewno wiedział o zainteresowaniach kuzyna. Widziałem, że wywiózł stąd wszystkie księgi o magii, ale nie wiem, co z nimi zrobił. Mogę się dowiedzieć, jeżeli pan sobie życzy.

     Horatio nie odpowiedział od razu. Przypomniał sobie dziwne zachowanie Edwina Barnetta, który najpierw nie kwapił się do załatwienia formalności spadkowych, a potem pospiesznie i tanio sprzedał odziedziczoną posiadłość. Hornblower tak się cieszył, że wreszcie znalazł majątek ziemski, na jaki może sobie pozwolić, że nie zastanawiał się nad motywami poprzedniego właściciela. Teraz był zły na siebie, że nie zadał więcej pytań. Edwin Barnett zapewne dowiedział się o dzikim elfim lokatorze i postanowił sprzedać posiadłość pierwszemu głupcowi, jakiego napotkał, byleby tylko pozbyć się kłopotu. Oburzające, ale na razie należało zostawić ten problem.

     – Nie interesują mnie księgi o magii ani księgi magii – powiedział kapitan. – Wolałbym się raczej dowiedzieć, czemu nie chce pan opuścić Smallbridge. Co pan tu właściwie robi?

     – Rozmawiam z grzybami – powiedział elf, jakby to była najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie.

     Hornblower, mimo irytacji, omal nie parsknął śmiechem. Słyszał, że elfy to nierozsądne stworzenia, ale nie przypuszczał, że aż do tego stopnia.

     – I są rozmowne? – pozwolił sobie na żart.

     – Och, ze mną rozmawiają bardzo chętnie – odparł z całą powagą elf. – Wiedzą, że je szanuję i doceniam, inaczej niż większość przedstawicieli mego ludu. Grzyby to cudowne stworzenia, wszędobylskie, odporne i nadzwyczaj dobrze poinformowane. Zawsze potrafią odpowiedzieć na moje pytania.

     – Tak? A o co można spytać grzyby? O ilość robaków w ziemi? – zakpił kapitan.

     – Pan też je lekceważy – zirytował się elf – a przecież tylko grzyby potrafią mi powiedzieć, co robi bezimienny niewolnik i ile jeszcze trzeba, by spełniła się przepowiednia Króla Kruków. One, nikt inny! Reszta świata albo nic nie wie, albo się lęka.

– Boi się bezimiennego niewolnika?

     Elf zamilkł i dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w Hornblowera.

     – Nie ma pan pojęcia o sprawie – westchnął. – Nie wiem, jak to panu wyjaśnić, zwłaszcza że nie jest pan magiem. Byłoby to tak, jakby… jak wy to mówicie? Jak rozmawiać ze ślepym o kolorach. Ta rozmowa nie ma sensu. Teraz ja o coś zapytam. – Elf zerwał się z fotela i stanął przed Hornblowerem. Patrzył mu teraz prosto w oczy, uparcie, niemal wyzywająco. – Kiedy pańscy ludzie przestaną wreszcie poczynać sobie w moich włościach tak, jakby byli u siebie? To oburzające. Nie dość, że poprzestawiali ściany, przez co kamienie przestały mnie słuchać, to jeszcze przemalowali mi kilka pokoi. Mam teraz gabinet w kolorze choroby morskiej – wskazał ręką ściany. – Obrzydlistwo.

     Kapitan zawrzał gniewem, ale zmusił się do zachowania spokoju.

     – Nie musiałby pan na nie patrzeć, gdyby wyprowadził się pan ze Smallbridge – powiedział.

     – Powtarza to pan jak papuga! – krzyknął elf. – Pan ciągle nic nie rozumie? Ile razy mam powtarzać, że nie mieszkam w Smallbridge! Doprawdy, po oficerze marynarki wojennej spodziewałem się, że pomimo czarów zorientuje się, gdzie jest. Co z pana zmysłem orientacji?

     Horatio zaniemówił. Przypomniał sobie, co mówili robotnicy. „Musimy wynosić meble, chociaż dom miał być pusty”. „Malujemy pokój, a on potem znika”. „Pokoje się mnożą i błądzimy w korytarzach”. „Zalągł się tu elf, po dwóch latach bez gospodarza wszystko może się zalęgnąć, zwłaszcza że w Anglii znów działa magia”. „Przegania nas i mówi, że to wszystko jego”. Przypomniał sobie też plany rezydencji i policzył pomieszczenia, które mijał. Miał teraz ochotę nawymyślać sobie od głupców. Jakim cudem nie zorientował się wcześniej?

     – Nie wierzy mi pan? Zaraz panu pokażę. Proszę za mną – powiedział elf.

     Otworzył drzwi w rogu pokoju i gestem ponaglił Hornblowera. Kapitan w milczeniu poszedł za gospodarzem. Mimo że domyślił się już, gdzie jest, widok obcych pomieszczeń zaskoczył go. Horatio w najczarniejszych snach nie przypuszczał, że jego posiadłość może być… o tyle większa w środku. Przemierzał wraz z elfem długie, kręte korytarze, starając się zapamiętać kierunek i przynajmniej w przybliżeniu określić swoje położenie względem hallu w Smallbridge, ale trudno mu było się skupić. Rozpraszały go gobeliny na ścianach. Niemal wszystkie przedstawiały fantastyczne bestie, które wyglądały tak, jakby miały lada chwila zejść z tkaniny. Stwory bacznie obserwowały przechodniów, a niektóre nawet się poruszały. Hornblower był pewien, że gdyby nie był w towarzystwie elfa, bestie natychmiast by go rozszarpały. Raz odruchowo sięgnął po broń na widok rysia olbrzymich rozmiarów, który wyskoczył ze swego gobelinu, parsknął na człowieka, po czym na znak dany przez elfa wspiął się na sąsiednią tkaninę. Chwilę później kapitan znowu się zdumiał, tym razem dlatego, że znienacka znalazł się w salonie w Smallbridge. Elf nie pozwolił gościowi się zatrzymać i pociągnął go w kierunku ściany, która okazała się… przepuszczalna. Po chwili znów wędrowali korytarzami elfiej posiadłości. Musieli się znajdować w innym skrzydle, niż poprzednio, bo nie było tu gobelinów, a same korytarze były niższe, mniej kręte, za to bardziej zakurzone. Elf nagle otworzył drzwi i wprowadził Horatia do sypialni na piętrze Smallbridge, jakby to była najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie. Wyszli stamtąd przez wnękę, w której Barbara zamierzała umieścić garderobę, i po raz kolejny trafili na korytarz z rozzłoszczonymi gobelinami. Hornblower był zbyt oszołomiony, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Elf zdawał się nie przejmować ani potworami na ścianach, ani nastrojem gościa. Odsunął gobelin z zielono-złotym tygrysem, który zaryczał, oburzony takim traktowaniem, i poprowadził Horatia przez szereg połączonych ze sobą pokoi. Przez drzwi niektórych pomieszczeń dało się zajrzeć do Smallbridge. Inne wyglądały tak, jakby Smallbridge zaczęło ekspansję terytorialną. Elf wskazywał poprzestawiane meble i częściowo przemalowane ściany. Gdy raz zaczął się oburzać i skarżyć, wydawało się, że nie będzie to miało końca. Oprowadzał kapitana, nie dopuszczając go do głosu. W końcu jakąś obłędną, okrężną drogą, zaprowadził Horatia z powrotem do pokoju, w którym zaczęli rozmowę.

     – Sam pan widzi, że to się musi skończyć – zażądał elf. – W Faerie nie mamy nic przeciwko obecności ludzi, ale tylko tych, których sami zaprosiliśmy. Nie może być tak, że tu sobie przychodzicie i meblujecie moje królestwo po swojemu. To jedyna posiadłość, jaką tyran o włosach jak puch ostu pozwolił mi zatrzymać, i będę jej bronił za wszelką cenę. Dotąd byłem cierpliwy, nie wykorzystałem nawet dziesiątej części magii, jaką dysponuję, bo nie chciałem krzywdzić sąsiada, ale jeśli pańscy ludzie nie przestaną się u mnie panoszyć, zrobię się bardzo, bardzo niemiły. Zatrzymam każdego, kto wtargnie do mego królestwa, i rodzina już nigdy go nie zobaczy. Nigdy, rozumie pan?

     Hornblower rozumiał aż za dobrze. Żywa wyobraźnia podsunęła mu obrazy otumanionych czarami służących błąkających się po korytarzach i rozszarpywanych przez bestie z gobelinów. Murarze i tak mieli dużo szczęścia, skoro nie natknęli się na żadną z... dzikich tkanin. Kapitan nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób mógłby uczynić Smallbridge, posiadłość z wiecznie otwartą bramą do Faerie, miejscem nadającym się do zamieszkania przez ludzi. Nie mógł się też jednak tak po prostu wycofać. Ten sam instynkt, który kazał mu ryzykować walkę z większymi, lepiej uzbrojonymi okrętami, popychał go do konfrontacji z elfem.

     – A pan musi zrozumieć, że Smallbridge to moja jedyna posiadłość i również będę jej bronił za wszelką cenę – ostro zapowiedział Hornblower. – Nie pozwolę na porywanie moich ludzi. Żądam, by zostawił nas pan w spokoju.

     Elf powiedział coś we własnym języku. W komnacie zapachniało wilgocią, pleśnią i rdzą. Lochem.

     – Żaden śmiertelnik nie ma prawa tak do mnie mówić w moim królestwie – rzekł bardzo powoli i dobitnie, a Hornblower nagle zrozumiał, dlaczego przed wiekami ludzie tak bardzo się bali Daoine Sidhe. – Ostatni raz puszczam panu płazem podobną zniewagę. Precz!

     Podłoga i ściany zafalowały nagle. Horatio miał wrażenie, że zaraz utonie. Spróbował się chwycić najbliższego sprzętu, jednak mebel wyślizgnął mu się z rąk. Kapitan upadł i w tej samej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że leży na podłodze w hallu i może się tylko cieszyć, że murarze zdążyli już wyjść i nikt nie był świadkiem jego klęski. Hornblower był pokonany.

*

 

     Hornblower odesłał powóz i mimo zimna zdecydował się wrócić do Tunbridge Wells na piechotę. Potrzebował spaceru, jak zawsze, gdy musiał coś przemyśleć, poza tym pragnął odwlec spotkanie z Barbarą. Obiecał jej, że już wkrótce wprowadzą się do nowego domu, tymczasem wracał ze złymi wiadomościami. Smallbridge okazało się bramą do Faerie. Graniczyło z włościami elfa, który – Hornblower uświadomił to sobie dopiero teraz – nie raczył się przedstawić, za to był wyraźnie niezadowolony z sytuacji i posunął się do gróźb pod adresem sąsiadów. Taka posiadłość nie nadawała się dla ludzi, może z wyjątkiem magów. Co powinien zrobić w tej sytuacji? Gdyby kapitan nie miał rodziny, wprowadziłby się do Smallbridge. Aż nadto dobrze znał samego siebie, wiedział, że chociaż bitwy go przerażają, pociąg do ryzyka jest silniejszy, poza tym wariacka architektura elfiej posiadłości i magia spowijająca Smallbridge stanowiły wyzwanie. Hornblowera bolało, że w pierwszej chwili nie zorientował się, gdzie jest, i pragnął udowodnić elfowi, że kapitanów brytyjskiej marynarki nie da się omamić czarami. Horatio był jednak nie tylko oficerem, ale też mężem i ojcem, a to zmieniało postać rzeczy. Miał obowiązek zadbać o bezpieczeństwo Barbary i, przede wszystkim, małego Ryszarda. Poza tym musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że nawet gdyby chciał wojować z elfem, nie wiedziałby, jak się do tego zabrać. Widział jedynie bestie z gobelinów i nie miał pojęcia, czym jeszcze dysponował jego sąsiad ani jak można byłoby to zabić. Czy w Faerie w ogóle da się strzelać z broni palnej? Kto w razie potrzeby stanąłby u boku Hornblowera? Nie, kapitan nie mógł walczyć z elfem. Pozostawała mu chyba tylko rezygnacja ze Smallbridge, ale sama myśl sprawiała, że Hornblower miał ochotę kląć. Oczywiście Barbara i on nie byli bezdomni ani zrujnowani. Mogli w dalszym ciągu wynajmować Tunbridge Wells albo wprowadzić się do posiadłości, którą Barbara odziedziczyła po swoich krewnych, albo – przy tej myśli Hornblower zaklął na głos – sprzedać rezydencję, którą zapisał jej pierwszy mąż, admirał Leighton, i kupić coś za te pieniądze, jednak żadne z rozwiązań nie radowało kapitana. Już i tak mówiono o nim, że ożenił się z Barbarą dla majątku. Między innymi dlatego tak bardzo zależało mu na kupnie posiadłości, choćby skromnej, ale za własne pieniądze, i tak bardzo się ucieszył na wieść, że Smallbridge jest na sprzedaż i właściciel chce jak najszybciej sfinalizować transakcję. Teraz kapitan wymyślał sobie od osłów i durniów. Wydał pryzowe w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Czy uda mu się odzyskać pieniądze? Raczej nie zdoła odsprzedać posiadłości. Uczciwość każe mu poinformować potencjalnych nabywców o jej wadach, a kto przy zdrowych zmysłach kupi majątek z rozzłoszczonym elfem? Hornblower mógłby ewentualnie wytoczyć proces Barnettowi i oskarżyć go o oszustwo, ale ponieważ sprawa była nietypowa, ciągnęłaby się pewnie miesiącami albo nawet latami, a kapitan nie miał tyle czasu, mógł przecież w każdej chwili otrzymać rozkaz wypłynięcia w morze. Zresztą czy Barnett na pewno go oszukał? Horatio miał dziwne wrażenie, że rozwiązanie jest w zasięgu ręki, tylko on nie potrafi go znaleźć, bo nie słuchał gadaniny elfa wystarczająco uważnie.

     Hornblower spróbował na chłodno przeanalizować rozmowę i tak się zamyślił, że omal nie minął własnego domu. Na szczęście dostrzegł Barbarę, która postanowiła wyjść mu naprzeciw, i ten widok przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Przywitał się z żoną i wszedł z nią do Tunbridge Wells. Czekało go teraz trudne wyznanie. Horatio nie potrafił na poczekaniu zmyślić wiarygodnej bajeczki, a wiedział, że Barbara nie pozwoli się zbyć zdawkowymi zapewnieniami, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

     – Tak późno wracasz, wszystko już wystygło – zaczęła od łagodnej wymówki.

     Hornblower mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Jednak pod niektórymi względami wszystkie kobiety były takie same. Maria też się złościła, gdy zapomniał o obiedzie.

     – Wybacz, najdroższa. Potrzebowałem świeżego powietrza.

     – Remont bardzo się przeciągnie? – zaniepokoiła się Barbara. Znała już nawyki męża, wiedziała, że ilekroć chciał przemyśleć jakiś problem, spacerował. – To jakaś wada konstrukcyjna?

     Wada konstrukcyjna? Cóż, nadprogramowe przejścia do Faerie można było i tak określić.

     – Coś w tym rodzaju – zaczął Horatio.

     Niechętnie opowiedział żonie o spotkaniu z robotnikami i rozmowie z elfem.

     – Naprawdę mamy tam bramę do Innych Ziem? – upewniła się Barbara, gdy skończył.

     – Wyszedłem z gabinetu i trafiłem w miejsce, gdzie z gobelinów zeskakują dzikie koty. To pod każdym względem inne od Anglii.

     Ku zdumieniu Horatia Barbara zaśmiała się.

     – Kiedy byłam mała, miałam irlandzką nianię. Jeśli byłam niegrzeczna, straszyła mnie, że elfy porwą mnie do Faerie, a ja bardzo się tego bałam. Kiedyś zwierzyłam się Arturowi, a on wytłumaczył mi, że elfów już od dawna nie widziano, a gdyby nawet jakieś żyły w Anglii, na pewno nie porywałyby niegrzecznych dzieci, bo po co komu takie, nie lepiej znaleźć jakieś grzeczne?

     Hornblower mimo strapienia słuchał z zainteresowaniem. Poznał braci Barbary już jako poważnych, ambitnych polityków i wojskowych i trudno mu było wyobrazić sobie ich jako chłopców.

     – Artur był dla ciebie dobrym starszym bratem?

     – Na ogół tak, ale tamtego dnia wcale nie czułam się pocieszona. Przecież zasugerował, że nawet elfy by mnie nie chciały! Oburzające. – Barbara uśmiechnęła się do wspomnień, ale natychmiast spoważniała. – Wygląda na to, że moja niania jednak miała rację. Chyba przydałby się nam mag. W Anglii do niedawna było dwóch, niestety Strange jest teraz z moim bratem na kontynencie… – myślała na głos.

     Horatio zdziwił się, że nie przyszło mu to do głowy. Potem przypomniał sobie głośne wyczyny maga. Cała marynarka mówiła o tym, jak pan Strange ściągnął z mielizny „Czarny Humor”, i nie miała najlepszego zdania o jego metodach. Hornblower również uważał, że ktoś, kto tak niefrasobliwie rzuca zaklęcia i doprowadza do pojawienia się piaszczystych ławic w losowych miejscach, nie zasługuje na zaufanie. Gdyby Strange pojawił się w Smallbridge, może zdołałby zamknąć przejścia do Faerie, ale mógłby przy okazji doprowadzić do zniknięcia całej posiadłości. Nie, nawet gdyby Strange przebywał teraz w Anglii i nie miał nic do roboty, kapitan wolałby nie prosić go o pomoc.

     – Strange wspiera naszą armię w walce z tyranem – powiedział Hornblower. – To zadanie, które ma pierwszeństwo przed wszystkimi innymi.

     – Tak, tak, oczywiście – zgodziła się skwapliwie. – W takim razie musimy się zwrócić do pana Norrella. Co prawda on też jest bardzo zajęty, ale może znajdzie dla nas czas. Ostatecznie pracował kiedyś dla admiralicji.

     – Tak, blokada portów – mruknął Hornblower.

     Miał mieszane uczucia względem tego przedsięwzięcia. Francuzi prędko nauczyli się odróżniać okręty z deszczu od prawdziwych, co oznaczało, że te drugie musiały wrócić do służby, ku rozgoryczeniu prostych marynarzy, którzy mieli nadzieję, że teraz magowie przejmą prowadzenie wojny i prości ludzie będą mogli wrócić do domów. Magia okazała się zabójcza dla morale. Z drugiej strony, czary Norrella rzeczywiście działały i na pewien czas odciążyły marynarkę. Należało chyba uznać, że Norrell jest magiem godnym zaufania, i zwrócić się do niego.

     – Pan Norrell chyba znów pracuje na zlecenie ministerstwa, nie wiem, czy powinniśmy mu przeszkadzać – wykręcał się jeszcze Hornblower, by nie mieć wrażenia, że ustąpił bez walki.

     – Ale jeśli ktoś może nam pomóc, to raczej on, niż Strange. Kiedyś zaczarował kościół tak, że posągi przemówiły – przypomniała Barbara. – Jaka szkoda, że w Anglii nie ma więcej magów!

     W tej chwili służący zameldował, że podano do stołu, jednak Hornblower nie miał ochoty jeść. Przez całą drogę do domu męczyło go wrażenie, że elf powiedział mu coś ważnego, tylko nie potrafił powiedzieć, co to było, ale dzięki słowom Barbary doznał olśnienia. Tylko czy rozwiązanie mogło być tak proste, wręcz banalne? Czy elf nie powinien sam na to wpaść? Cóż, mimo wszystko należało spróbować.

     – Muszę jeszcze raz jechać do Smallbridge Manor – oznajmił kapitan.

     – Najpierw obiad – nalegała Barbara i było widać, że nie ustąpi.

     Hornblower skapitulował.

 

*

 

     Elf znów grał na flecie, ale tym razem w uszach Hornblowera jakimś cudem nie brzmiało to jak hałas. Kapitan był nawet gotów zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że słyszy harmonię i że dźwięki sprawiają mu przyjemność. Wywoływały w nim także dziwne, sprzeczne uczucia, smutek i radość w tej samej chwili, i coś jeszcze, coś podobnego do tęsknoty, ale pozbawionej obiektu, słodki brak czegoś, czego się nawet nie umie nazwać, i jednocześnie strach przed zaspokojeniem pragnienia. Nigdy jeszcze muzyka nie działała na Hornblowera w ten sposób. Kapitan pomyślał, że musi to być elfia magia, co obudziło w nim czujność. Bądź co bądź nie przyszedł tu po to, by ulec czarowi. Chwilę później elf zauważył gościa. Tym razem przestał grać na jego widok i wstał ze swego miejsca. Nie wydawał się groźny, raczej bardzo skupiony.

     – Przepraszam za najście – powiedział Hornblower. – Chciałbym porozmawiać.

     – Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Proszę usiąść – elf wskazał mu krzesło z misternie rzeźbionym oparciem. – Również pana przepraszam. Przyznaję, że zanadto się uniosłem. Zapomniałem już, jak trudno się rozmawia z chrześcijanami, którzy nie mają pojęcia o magii. Kiedyś w Anglii było zupełnie inaczej. Pamiętam...

     Kapitan postanowił przejść do sedna sprawy, zanim elf znów się rozgada.

     – Podczas ostatniego spotkania wspomniał pan, że kamienie nie chcą już pana słuchać – zaczął Hornblower.

     – Istotnie. Postawiliście tu nową ściankę i ona wszystko popsuła. To świeże, surowe kamienie, zupełnie nieoswojone, i nie potrafię do nich przemówić tak, żeby mnie słuchały, a nie ma w nich grzybów, choćby jednej nędznej pleśni, która mogłaby mi pomóc. Ta ściana psuje mi szyki. Cały dom przepuszcza.

     Słowa elfa potwierdziły domysły Hornblowera.

     – A gdyby tak zburzyć ścianę? – zasugerował kapitan. Uczynił to z ciężkim sercem, bo ze wszystkich zmian w Smallbridge naprawdę zależało mu właśnie na wykrojeniu tego jednego gabinetu, i, jak zwykle w jego życiu, gdy sprawy zaczynały się układać, zwycięstwo musiało mieć gorzki posmak. – Czy zburzenie jej i wywiezienie kamieni pozwoliłoby rozwiązać problem?

     Elf zastanowił się.

     – Tak, to powinno pomóc, tylko jak pana zdaniem miałbym się za to zabrać? Mówiłem już, że te kamienie mnie nie słuchają. Nie mogę ich przenieść.

     Hornblower poczuł przypływ pogardy pomieszanej z litością dla istoty do tego stopnia pozbawionej zmysłu praktycznego. Ten jegomość najwyraźniej tak bardzo przywykł polegać na magii, że jeśli jakiegoś problemu nie dawało się rozwiązać z jej pomocą, uznawał, że jest on nierozwiązywalny.

     – A gdybym kazał robotnikom rozebrać ścianę i wywieźć kamienie?

     – Mógłby pan? – ucieszył się elf. – Byłbym bardzo zobowiązany.

     Kapitanowi przyszło nagle do głowy, że elf mógłby sam rozwiązać problem, gdyby chwilę pomyślał, wystarczyłoby przecież, by rzucił urok na murarzy i kazał im rozebrać ścianę. Dlaczego tego nie zrobił? Naprawdę na to nie wpadł, czy może coś mu w tym przeszkadzało? Hornblower nie miał czasu zastanowić się nad zachowaniem elfa, bo ten nagle się rozgadał.

     – Najlepiej, gdyby ta ściana znikła jeszcze dziś. Mówiłem już panu, że cała sytuacja jest dla mnie wysoce uciążliwa. Obce osoby, i to nawet nie magowie, kręcące się po moich włościach, i te przemalowane znienacka ściany, to szczyt wszystkiego. Okropność. W dodatku słyszałem, że ma pan małe dziecko. Nie chcę u siebie żadnych chrześcijańskich dzieci. Nie znoszę ich. Kiedyś trzymałem je na dworze, bo taka panowała u nas wtedy moda, ale bardzo się do nich zraziłem. Próbowałem je nauczyć słuchania grzybów, ale wszystkie dzieci okazały się tępe. Żadne nie potrafiło usłyszeć nawet tego, co mówią opieńki, chociaż to najłatwiejsza rzecz pod słońcem, bo opieńki są towarzyskie i przez większość czasu trajkocą jak gromadka pensjonarek. Pewne nadzieje wiązałem ze Słowianami, niestety, okazało się, że cały talent Słowian sprowadza się do szybkiego znajdowania grzybów. Wypuszczałem dzieci do lasu, żeby słuchały grzybni, a one wracały do mnie, uginając się pod ciężarem koszy, i sądziły, że mnie tym uradują. Głupie dzieci, ale i ja popełniłem błąd. Powinienem był wiedzieć, że po plemieniu, którego czarodzieje nigdy nie zabiegali o przyjaźń elfów i woleli praktykować własną cudaczną magię, nie można się spodziewać niczego dobrego. Zresztą czary działają na Słowian inaczej niż na Anglików. Sir Walter Pole powinien się cieszyć, że jego żona nie jest Polką, bo gdyby ktoś próbował przywrócić do życia Słowiankę zmarłą tuż przed ślubem, skończyłaby jako południca i to byłoby okropne, proszę mi wierzyć.

     – Wierzę – odparł Hornblower, nieco oszołomiony natłokiem informacji. – Może jednak wrócimy do problemu ścian.

     – Ach tak, naturalnie. Proszę się tylko pozbyć tych okropnych kamieni, a ja zajmę się resztą. Chciałbym jak najszybciej wrócić do normalnych sąsiedzkich relacji, jak za czasów, gdy mieszkał tu pan Barnett.

     To była druga kwestia, którą kapitan zdążył przemyśleć w drodze, ta bardziej drażliwa.

     – Jak już mówiłem podczas wcześniejszej wizyty, nie wiem, jaką umowę zawarł pan z poprzednim dziedzicem Smallbridge i nie jestem pewien, czy do czegoś mnie ona zobowiązuje…

     – Muszę zaglądać do Smallbridge – przerwał mu elf. W powietrzu zapachniało pleśnią, zardzewiałym żelazem, zatęchłym lochem. – Jeśli nie wpuści mnie pan po dobroci, mogę się znów zrobić niemiły. Będę tu bywał, to nie podlega dyskusji.

     – Mam nadzieję, że możemy przynajmniej ustalić czas i miejsce? Wolałbym, żeby nie pojawiał się pan nieoczekiwanie, w losowych pomieszczeniach – dodał Horatio.

     Starał się mówić ostro, choć w duchu wręcz skręcał się z zażenowania, spowodowanego zarówno myślą, że sąsiad mógłby go przyłapać, powiedzmy, podczas czułości z Barbarą, jak i faktem, że przypomina dżentelmenowi o podstawowych zasadach dobrego wychowania. To było wręcz obraźliwe.

     – Tak, tak, zachowujmy formy towarzyskie. – Elf nie wydawał się ani trochę urażony. – Dżentelmeni wchodzą frontowymi drzwiami i czekają, aż ktoś ich zaanonsuje. Mogę składać panu wizyty jak zwykły człowiek, zawsze to jakaś odmiana. W zasadzie to nawet zabawne.

     – Byłbym wielce zobowiązany.

     – I, oczywiście, spodziewam się, że i pan będzie u mnie bywał – elf klasnął w dłonie. – Wydaje się pan interesującą osobą. Aż żałuję, że nie pomieszka pan tu długo.

     Hornblowerowi zrobiło się zimno. Niektóre elfy potrafiły przepowiadać przyszłość, a to brzmiało zupełnie jak zapowiedź rychłej śmierci.

     – Co pan ma na myśli?

     Elf machnął ręką.

     – Och, tylko to, że niedługo czeka pana nowe zadanie. Jestem tego całkowicie pewny. Niestety, nie potrafię powiedzieć, gdzie i jakie – dodał ze szczerym żalem w głosie. – Widzę zimne morze i czuję zapach czyjejś krwi, to wszystko. Tyle można powiedzieć większości żołnierzy.

     Przepowiednia rzeczywiście była bardzo ogólna, jednak z punktu widzenia Hornblowera była pomyślna. Kapitanowi wystarczyła wiedza, że wypłynie, miejsce było mu w zasadzie obojętne. Chciał posiadać Smallbridge Manor, był jednak jeszcze o wiele za młody, by zaszyć się tu na stałe. Poczuł znajomą ekscytację na myśl o nowym zadaniu, za którą się natychmiast skarcił. Zacznie się cieszyć, kiedy otrzyma rozkaz na piśmie. Jeśli otrzyma.

     – Marny ze mnie przepowiadacz przyszłości – mruknął elf, trudno powiedzieć, czy do siebie samego, czy do Hornblowera.

     – Muszę się z panem nie zgodzić – powiedział kapitan, budząc się z zamyślenia. – Wiedza, że czeka mnie nowe zadanie, jest dla mnie wiele warta.

     – Nawet jeśli nie zna pan zakończenia historii? Ani nawet żadnych szczegółów?

     – Nauczyłem się dostosowywać do sytuacji, a co do zakończenia, każdy marynarz Jego Królewskiej Mości musi się liczyć z tym, że nie wróci do macierzystego portu – odparł Hornblower, dziwiąc się spokojowi, z jakim wypowiedział te słowa. – Wojna to nie zabawa – dodał i skręcił się z zażenowania, że wypowiedział podobny banał.

     Elf zapatrzył się w jeden punkt. Horatio spojrzał w tym samym kierunku, ale nie dostrzegł niczego ciekawego.

     – Wojna to nie zabawa – powtórzył elf. Sprawiał teraz wrażenie, jakby myślami odpłynął gdzieś daleko. – On kiedyś dopadł dzieci swego wroga i zabrał je na wieżę. Nie broniły się i nie krzyczały, bo wmówił im, że to będzie zabawa. To nawet nie było kłamstwo, on rzeczywiście dobrze się bawił. Zrzucił dzieci z wieży, a po wszystkim wychylił się za blanki, patrzył i śmiał się, a jego włosy jak puch ostu lśniły w świetle słońca. Też musiałem tam być i patrzeć, i słuchać. Każda plecha porostu, każda nitka grzybni powtórzyła trzask dziecięcych kości, a ja tam stałem, z echem w głowie, i nic nie mogłem zrobić. Jemu podobało się tak bardzo, że wiele razy odtwarzał tamtą chwilę. Uwielbia podobne ceremonie. – Elf ocknął się, spojrzał Hornblowerowi w oczy. – Nie słyszałem, by wasz Bonio, czy jak tam go nazywacie, gustował w podobnych rozrywkach, ale tyran to tyran. Życzę panu powodzenia.

     Kapitan w milczeniu skinął głową.


End file.
